Sword Art Online: Dark, Fun, and The Best Times
by UndeadKoopa
Summary: What comes after the game? Follow Kirito, Asuna, Yui, and everybody else as they fight foes from the past. And as they have the best times of their life's. (AsunaxKirito)
1. Chapter 1: Death's Door

**First chapter, hope you enjoy**

 **Note I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Death's Door**

"Kirito!" Asuna yelled blushing at Kirito's statement.

"What?" Kirito asked innocently. "It's true that your beautiful. " He said only making he blush more.

The couple was currently walking to the Yukki residence after their dinner date, their hands held in each others.

"Hey Asuna?" Kirito asked his face now serious. "Are you okay after the whole Yuuki incident?" Kirto asked concerned for Asuna.

"Yeah I'm fine." Asuna said quieter than usual making Kirito instantly regret asking.

Asuna realized this and decided to change the subject. "Hey Kirito."

"What." Kirito said

"Your it!" Asuna said quickly tapping Kirito on the chest before running off.

After Kirito processed what had happened he took chase after his girlfriend. 'Man she really is the Lightning Flash' Kirito thought noting her speed

After running down the sidewalk Asuna came to a crosswalk. She quickly looked both ways not wanting to get caught and seeing no cars started to cross the street. She was half way across the street when one of the worst moments of her life happened. A grey car sped around the corner going much faster than the speed limit heading straight towards Asuna. Asuna froze as her death was seconds away. Suddenly Asuna was pushed forward. She cried out before she hit the ground and looked back to see her worst nightmare. Kirito was in her place, he had pushed he away and now Asuna could do nothing but watch as the love of her life was struck by the car.

No words could describe how she felt as Kirito's crimson red blood flew through the air staining the road. The car continued on past the two until it turned the corner as just as fast as it appeared was gone.

"K-K-Kirito?!" Asuna said shocked, scared, and worried all at the same time. Asuna felt fear creep over her as she recieved no response. "Kirito!" She said louder as she crawled over to the limp figure of her boyfriend. "Kirito!" She cried as she held him in her arms feeling her life fade away.

 **-An hour later at the hospital-**

'This is all my fault' Asuna thought as Kirito's Mom, Suguha, Liz, Scilica, Klein, Agil, Sinon, and herself waited outside of Kirito's hospital room waiting to hear any news about their friend. The girls were comforting Asuna the best they could but in the end did nothing to take her out of her glum state.

After what seem like a entirety a doctor walked out of the room getting the attention of everyone.

The look on the doctor's face was already telling Asuna the bad news but she waited for him to tell them himself.

"I have some bad news." The doctor said. "He's alive but in critical condition. He is barley awake but he demanded that I let you see him. In an hour we will do the surgery but the thing is..."

Asuna couldn't help but cry when she heard what he said next.

"He only has a fifty percent chance to live."

As the group entered the room Kirito weakly opened his eyes.

"Hey everybody." He said as he grinned.

First his Mother and Suguha hugged him softly trying not to hurt him then ruffled his hair and so on as everybody greeted all him until all but one had.

"Where's Asuna." Kirito asked looking around the room not seeing her.

Everybody looked as well but Asuna was not in the room.

"I'll find her." Suguha said as she took of out of the room. She eventually found her outside the hospital walking away. "Asuna." She called after her.

Asuna stopped.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Kirito is waiting for you."

She hadn't noticed that Asuna was crying. She did when Asuna turned around to face her.

"I can't take it!" Asuna yelled as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "This is all my fault. Kirito is going to die because of me. I just can't take it. I'm going home and killing myself."

"Asuna!" Suguha yelled coldly. "Stop and think for a minute. Think about how selfish your being. Think about who would be effected by what your doing. Think about Kazuto... Think about how he would feel when he wakes up from the surgery and is told your dead."

"If he wakes up."Asuna yelled

"Well that's a chance you have to take. It's not any easier on any of us but you don't see any of us taking the easy way out and neither should you." Suguha said feeling the anger build up inside her.

"Your right. Kirito would never take the easy way out. Thank you Suguha."

"Don't worry about it you should be more concerned that to me Kiritois worried sick about you right now."

And with that they made their way to his hospital room.

Kirito couldn't help but smile when he say his girlfriend walk into his room. Everybody had left the room to give the two some privacy.

Asuna slowly made her way to the side of his bed and sat down. She didn't say a word, instead she buried her face in his chest and started to sob. "I'm so sorry... This is all my fault." She said.

Kirito held her in his arms. "Asuna I don't want you to blame yourself for this all I want you to do is move on if I don't survive.

Asuna looked him straight in the eyes clearly angry. "You know I could never do that." She said angrily.

"I know nut it was worth a shot." He said

They both stared into each others eyes before their lips met and they kissed one more time before Kirito was forced to face death's door.


	2. Chapter 2: Fifty Percent

**Chapter 2 thank you guys**

 **Will Kirito survive? Find out in 20 more chapters! Just kidding. lol.**

 **And from now on I going to have a song to go with each of my stories and the song for this story is Do You Remember by Jay Sean ft. Sean Paul & Lil Jon (You will get it later.)**

 **Note I don't own Sword Art Online or the song of the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Fifty Percent**

"I'm sorry miss but you have to leave the room while we do the surgery." The doctor told Asuna.

Slowly and full of regret Asuna got up from her spot next to Kirito's hospital bed and out of the room.

The doctor and nurses started preparing for the surgery giving Kirito sleeping gas.

The last thing Kirito remembered was seeing Asuna looking through the window of the room with her hand on the glass. Kirito raised his own hand as if to meet hers but the gas overcame him and he fell asleep, unknowing if he would ever wake up.

 **-3 hours later after the surgery-**

Kirito had not yet waken up from the surgery but he was still alive. As the night went on everybody gradually left, going home at the late hour. Now Kirito's Mom just left to bring a sleeping Suguha home leaving just Asuna to wait for any sign of life from her not moving boyfriend. Most of the workers at the hospital were now to going home but Asunsa refused to leave Kirito's side. She to was now starting to drift off to sleep, fighting to stay awake. She thought back to all the good times she had with him. When he first kissed her, when he proposed to her in SAO, meeting him in real life for the first time. "Kirito." She said softly as tears rolled down her checks. She would have stayed that way if Kirito's heart monitor had not started beeping faster and faster before flat lining signaling the end of his life. Asuna froze... The love of her life had just died right before her eyes. "K-K-Kirito... No!" She cried. 'My life can't get any worse' She thought, little did she know how wrong she was about to be.

"Oh how tragic." The last person in the whole world that Asuna wanted to hear said.

Asuna froze, there was no mistaking that voice, the thing that made her scared the most was the fact that he was standing at the doorway. "H-H-How did you get out of prison?" Asuna said still not looking back at the demon behind here.

"Oh... I have friends in high places my dear."

"Don't you dare call me that Sugou." Asuna said feeling her blood boil.

"Now why do you hate me so after all I've done for you and your family." Sugou said angrily.

"You haven't done s*** for me." Asuna said finally turning to face him.

"We both know that's a lie because I just took care of that little brat you call a boyfriend."

Asuna was shocked. What did he mean? "What are you talking about?"

"Well it's quite simple. You see the car that hit your now dead boyfriend had a driver, and that driver just happened to be little ol me." Sugou said clearly proud of his devilish acts.

Asuna couldn't take it anymore as her fury erupted. "You b******!" She yelled.

Before she could even take a step Sugou quickly pulled out a pistol and aimed it straight at Asuna. "If I were you I wouldn't come any closer."

Asuna stopped dead in her tracks.

"Now if you won't accept me then I believe that you should die." And with that he pulled the trigger.

Asuna felt the pain shot through her body as the bullet went straight into her shoulder. She quickly put her hand on the wound and backed into the wall feeling helpless.

"Oh, hit dead on but nothing vital that has got to hurt." Sugou said smiling like a madman. "Any last words?"

"Goodbye Kirito." Asuna whispered as she closed her eyes

BANG!

The sound of the bullet echoed throughout the hospital.

Asuna didn't understand, the pain of the bullet never came. She slowly opened her eyes and couldn't believe the sight before her.

It was Kirito. He was alive. He was wrestling the gun out of Sugou's hands.

"You b******!" He said before kneeing Sugou in the stomach allowing him to take the gun.

Sugou looked and seeing how bad the situation was for him he turned tail and ran as fast as he could.

"Hold on a d*** minute you b******!" Kirito yelled but he was already gone. Kirito threw the gun aside in anger.

"K-K-Kirito." Asuna said still in shock.

Kirito froze hearing her angelic voice. He turned to face her. When their eyes met smiled at his girlfriend.

"Say something." Asuna said the tears of joy streaming down her face. "Say something so I know this isn't all a sick dream."

"Asuna." Was all he said but that was all she slowly got to stood up ignoring the pain and walked over to him. When she got to he she collapsed in his arms but he fell as well.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I just realized that my legs are broke from the car hitting me."

"Dummy." She said. "How are you alive? I saw you die."

"Well, loving you kept my heart going."

Asuna smiled "I love you." Asuna said

"I love you too." Kirito said holding her in his arms never wanting to let go.


	3. Chapter 3: Caring

Hey **guys I forgot nto mention about the song of the story how it works. Sometimes I might put in when the song starts playing that's when you do whatever listen to the song and read ignore it whatever**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Caring**

"No Mom I'm not coming home until Kirito is better!" Asuna yelled before hanging up her phone angirly.

It had been six weeks since Kirito was able to leave the hospital. He had been very lucky and only suffered broken legs and a few ribs leaving him in a wheelchair until they heal. As for Asuna she was fine beside the fact that for the six weeks she had been staying with Kirito at his house and in that time her Mother continuously demanded she return home, but Asuna had her mind set that she was not leaving until she was sure he was fine.

A loud crash interrupted Asuna's train of thought. She quickly ran downstairs to the sound knowing it was Kirito as they were the only ones at the house at the time. When she got to him she couldn't help but laugh. "Really Kirito, how did this happen?"

Kirito was laying on the floor face buried on the floor. He simply sighed in response.

Asuna helped him back up to his wheelchair. "What were you doing to end up like that?" Asuna asked.

"I was trying to get something to eat but I couldn't reach in this stupid wheelchair." Kirito said coldly.

"Geez, what's your deal?" Asuna asked concerned.

Kirito once again sighed. "Sorry Asuna, it's just I'm tired and hungry and..." Kirito said angrily. Kirito sat in silence for a moment until he felt Asuna rap her arms around his neck embracing him.

"Dummy." She said. "Why didn't you tell me. I am here to help you."

"That's the thing." Kirito said making Asuna look at him. "I feel guilty with you doing all this for me."

"Kirito." Asuna said "I'm helping you because I want too."

Kirito looked up at her beautiful face and smiled. "Okay."

"I have an idea." Asuna said. "How about you lay down and rest while I make you something to eat."

"Well if it involves your cooking I can't say no." Kirito said truthfully.

Asuna pushed Kirito over to the couch and carefully helped him on careful not to cause any pain.

"There." Asuna said as she propped Kirito's legs up with a pillow. "Now you rest while I go make you some food."

Asuna made her way to the kitchen and decided to make something special for Kirito, his favorite spicy sandwiches. After finding the ingredients and preparing the sandwiches for both her and Kirito she brought them back to the main room and was greeted by a sleeping Kirito.

Asuna smiled at his sleeping face. 'He really was tired' Asuna thought. She quietly set down the tray and sat down on the couch next to Kirito.

Kirito's head was tilted to the side and his arm was hanging off the side of the couch.

'That can't be comfortable' Asuna thought. She slowly and carefully picked up Kirito's head and set it on her lap. This cause Kirito to wake up. He sleepily opened his eyes and looked up at Asuna. After realizing what had happened he smiled and closed his eyes, a light snore signaling he had fallen asleep again.

Asuna raked he fingers through Kirito's hair looking down at her beloved. After a while Asuna regretfully shook Kirito to wake him up. Kirito groaned and slowly sat up. "Sorry." Asuna said. " But to make up for it I made your favorite spicy sandwiches.

Hearing this Kirito quickly sat up wide awake.

Asuna giggled and handed him his sandwiches. She hadn't even taken a bite into her first sandwich when she saw Kirito reaching for his second. "Wow you really are hungry Kirito." Asuna said.

"Well I can't help eat this fast when it's your cooking." Kirito said before digging into his second sandwich.

Asuna blushed at his comment and started eating her sandwich in a more polite manner. "You can have my other sandwich if you want." Asuna said when Kirito finished his second.

Kirito thanked her and eat his third sandwich much like his first two.

After Asuna finished her sandwich she turned in the tv to a movie. Kirito saw what she was going for and decided to tease her for it. "What are you doing?" Kirito asked grinning.

"I just wanted to watch a movie." Asuna said trying not to blush.

"Just watch a movie?" Kirito asked still grinning. Asuna now couldn't keep from blushing. "If you want to cuddle you can just say so." Kirito said.

When Asuna didn't respond Kirito quickly reach out and pulled her to him. She let out a shocked cry as she was pulled into his arms. Asuna pushed herself up until she was inches from Kirito's face. "You are a dummy." Asuna said before kissing he passionately. Kirito kissed back with just as much passion. After the couples little make out session Asuna cuddle up against Kirito's chest both happy they were with their beloveds.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of chapters I've been really busy lately and always feel free to pm or leave a review of you idea of a moment.**


End file.
